Electrochemical cells convert chemical energy to electrical energy when a reduction-oxidation reaction occurs in the cells. Typically, an electrochemical cell comprises two electrodes and an electrolyte. The two electrodes are electrical conductors. The electrolyte is connected with the two electrodes and is an electrical conductor. The electrolyte is either a liquid electrolyte or a solid electrolyte.
Usually, liquid electrolytes are solutions in which ions are dissociated, and are commercially applied in conventional zinc-carbon batteries and the like. Liquid electrolytes have acceptable ionic conductivity (i.e. ionic conductivity greater than 10−3 S cm−1 (Siemens per centimeter)) but tend to leak from the batteries. Additionally, most of the liquid electrolytes are selected from some strong bases (e.g. sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide) and evaporate easily. Both electrolyte leakage and evaporation reduce the electrolyte available, make encapsulation processes of batteries difficult and reduce effectiveness of batteries.
Solid electrolytes are available in newer, more advanced batteries and do not have leakage and evaporation problems. However, solid electrolytes only have ionic conductivity in the range of 10−5 S cm−1. Better ionic conductivity is necessary to supply enough power by batteries.
An energy crisis is approaching, and scientists all over the world are devoted to the exploitation of plentiful natural resources, especially to the exploitation of energy from sunlight. A solar cell converting the energy from the sunlight to electrical energy is a well-known device. Two types of solar cells have been developed and comprise semiconductor solar cells and liquid solar cells.
Semiconductor solar cells are fully developed and efficiently convert light to electricity by more than 20%. However, production cost of semiconductor solar cells is high.
Liquid solar cells have the same problems as liquid electrolytes in the electrochemical cells.
Accordingly, a need for a new electrolyte that combines the advantages of all electrolytes to overcome these problems exists.